Doctor's Appointment
Story Avery was getting ready for her doctor's appointment. She could not stop thinking about her appointment. What is the doctor going to tell her? Will she have to drop out of med school? Then she got to thinking of Karl. Her sweet and crazy boyfriend. What's going to happen to him, if she dies? Will he stay or leave her when she's finds out what she is sick with. Avery started to cry. "Avery, why are you crying?" Karl asked her. "I might be sick with a terminal illness. I might die. I might need to drop out of school since I might not have time if I have to get treatments for my illness. Also worst of all lose you. I cannot afford to lose you." "Avery, what is that on your left hand?" "A promise ring. Why? You gave it to me two years ago." "Exactly. I promised to be with you forever and never leave your side." Karl kissed her head and she smiled. "Thanks Karl. I love you." "I love you." ~~ At the doctor's office. ~~ After filling out paperwork. Avery had to wait fifteen minutes before going back. "Thanks for coming Karl." "No problem." "Will you go back with me when they call for me? I don't want to go alone." "Of course 20 minutes passed "Would they hurray up!" "Avery, they are only running five minutes late. "Oh." 5 more minutes passed. "Avery Jennings. Are you here?" a nurse called out. "Yes, it's now or never." Karl and Avery went back with the nurse. "Sorry about the extra wait. We low on staff today. Room 5 is where you need to be. Dr. Smith should be in there." The nurse explained Avery and Karl walked in Room 5 and meet with Dr. Smith "You must be Avery and this must be your husband?" "Yes and he's my boyfriend." "What brings you here today, Ms. Jennings? "Yesterday, I woke up feeling sick and nauseated. I was thinking I was either pregnant or have the flu. Karl notice purple spots on my arms and I thought it was bruises." Avery showed Dr. Smith her arms. "Okay, I see. You may have leukemia. We need to take a blood sample to be sure." "If I have leukemia, what are my treatment opinions?" Dr. Smith explained all of the available treatments. As she explained Avery grabbed Karl's hand. She could not believe she had leukemia. She was always eating healthy and exercising. She could not understand how she got it. "That should be all any questions?" "How did I get leukemia?" "There is no way of knowing yet." "Are there different types of this disease?" "Yes, Chronic is what you have. It gets worst slowly. There are major types as well" "Thanks that would be all." Avery and Karl left with tears in their eyes. ~~ In the car. ~~ "So I have leukemia. Wow." "Yep." "There's no cure for it yet." "I'm dying. Slowly. I don't want to die Karl." "I don't want you to die either Avery." "All we have to do is pray." "Yep." "There's no reason to be mad at God." "Yep." "Karl, let's go back home. I got to make a few calls." "Okay." A/N I don't know much about leukemia, so some chapters make take time to write. If you know anything feel free to message me. Chapter 3- The Past Returns.